


Listire (dreamnoblade mercenaries au)

by lynchqwq



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cute Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dreamnoblade - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, I honestly dont know what to put here, M/M, Mercenaries, dream x techno, honestly what do i even put in for tags at this point?, jschlatt and wilbur are kinda involved, techno and dream are rivals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynchqwq/pseuds/lynchqwq
Summary: Dream is one of the best mercenaries in their small world. Only one person is able to compete with him - his rival, a tall, pink-haired man named Technoblade. But when Dream was hired to kill Jschlatt, and Techno was hired to protect Schlatt, they're caught in another standoff.(just a quick heads-up: this is a shiP incase the title and tags didnt suggest that much. techno said that shipping was cringy, but never said he was uncomfortable with it. hes been direct with a lot of other things, though. if you dont like it, nobody's forcing you to read it. also dreams gonna be smol and cute in this, simply because i want him to.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 41
Kudos: 259





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> welp, this is my first time posting on ao3. id appreciate comments, tbh. they really make my day.

Jumping rooftop to rooftop, humming along to the tune of Mr. Blue sky, Dream was on yet another job. This time he was paid to dispose of a dictator who went by the name of Jschlatt. The person who wanted him dead, Wilbur Soot, paid a large sum of money for anyone willing to get rid of him, and Dream just happened to be the first to accept the mission. He leapt again, landing nimbly on his feet, as he smirked to himself. But as he jumped again, a heavy shape knocked into his side, pulling him out of the way and into a dark alley.  
He barely had time to let out a yelp before he was slammed into an alley wall, with his arms pinned above him and a hand pressed onto his mouth, muffling any sound. “Shhh” the voice of his rival, a man named Technoblade, who was also a mercenary. Techno was tall, with pastel pink hair and a constant bored expression. He always wore his signature red cape and crown. “Some sorta royal fetish” Dream thought in a sulky tone.  
“You wouldn’t want to tempt me to….. Let’s say…. Kill you, would you?” Techno whispered, tightening his grip. Dream thrashed, trying to break free. Techno removed his hand from Dream’s mouth, allowing him to speak. “Can we save this for later? I have a job I need to do.” Dream grumbled, wrenching free and turning to walk away. Techno blocked him from leaving, with an arm. “But you see,” the pink haired man said in an amused tone “I can’t allow you to do that. I’ve been hired by a man you may have heard of, ahem, Jschlatt, to protect him from any possible threats.” he leaned in slightly, lowering his voice. “And you see, Dream, my sources tell me that you’re a possible threat.”  
Without a warning, Techno pulled out a length of rope from his belt and grabbed a hold of Dream’s neck. Dream reacted, kicking Techno in the knee. Techno grumbled and loosened his grip slightly, ducking as Dream aimed a punch at his head. While he ducked Dream lunged forward and grabbed a hold of his axe, which lay in the corner, forgotten about. Techno stomped on Dream’s hand, causing him to let go of the axe, and pinned Dream down, tying him up before he could try to leave again. He smirked at Dream, kicking him in the gut and leaving him breathless. Right before leaving, Techno leant down and whispered “If I see you again, I’ll kill you. I won this round. Better luck next time, smiley.”  
*****************************************


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter two ._.  
> you people seemed to like chapter one, so screw studying for exams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha haaaaaaa we're doing this

Dream lay there for a while, considering his next move. Should he tell his client that he couldn't finish the job? Or should he ignore Techno’s warning and risk his life? Part of him really wanted to continue what he was doing, to spite the pink haired man. But the more logical side of him told him he needed to think this through. He needed a plan. Dream maneuvered himself over to the axe that lay forgotten, and tried to work it through his ropes, without accidentally cutting himself. It took some concentration, but he managed to work his hands free from their bonds. It took him less than a minute to untie his feet. As smart as Techno was, he was honestly terrible at tying knots. Dream grabbed his axe and stood back up, adjusting his mask and rubbing his gut from where it got kicked. He leapt up, jumping and landing lightly, from roof to roof. Once he made it back to the small apartment which he owned, he climbed in through the window and grabbed his phone off the bedside table, dialing Wilbur. Wilbur picked up almost instantly, sounding anxious as he asked “Is it done?” There was a lot of background noise on Wilbur’s end. Dream sighed “I need some more time to rethink my strategy. The target has hired a force to protect him. It may take some patience to eliminate him. “Can I have until the end of the week?” On Wilbur’s side of the phone, a voice asked him “Who’re you talking to, Will?” “A friend.” Wilbur snapped, turning back to the call. “Alright, as long as you get it done.”He said, addressing Dream. “Affirmative.” Dream said, hanging up. He threw his phone onto the bed, pulled off his mask and ran his hands through his hair, thinking of a plan. Suddenly something struck him. Techno would be keeping constant check on the ground, but nothing could stop him from using the sky as cover. Techno couldn't shoot him down, because the sound of a bullet would attract attention. And Techno was too big to fly. Dream’s petite and agile form came in useful at times like this. He pulled out his sketchbook and started sketching out a plan for a flying contraption. It needed to be big enough to glide and support his weight, but small enough to go unnoticed and light enough to carry around and manage. He made a note to keep it a light colour, so that it would blend in nicely with the sky. He sketched it out as well as he could, and once he was done packed up his sketchbook, grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. It was a pretty fancy apartment, and he was able to afford it. Being a mercenary had its perks, such as being paid a lot and…. well, that was probably the only perk. Besides the adrenaline, of course. He took off his dirty green hood, and black combat pants, as well as his black boots, and looked himself in the mirror. He was slightly smaller than average height (small dream supremacy. this is MY fanfic and I get to choose the heights, so shush children) with messy blonde hair and emerald green eyes. His face had soft features which he hated, and had freckles dusted all over it. His body was well muscled, lean and pale. Dream shoved his “mercenary” clothes into a duffel bag and shoved it into the bathroom cupboard. After doing so, he got into the shower, turning on the hot water and letting it stream over him, letting out a relieved sigh once he felt his muscles loosen. He examined the bruise on his chest from where Techno kicked him, and flexed his hand from where Techno stepped on it. He decided that they’d have a smooth recovery, as he lathered shampoo onto his head. Once he was done showering, he stepped out of the shower and threw on a baggy dark gray hoodie, with a pair of shorts, and settled down into bed with his sketchbook and pencil. He flipped to a new page and chewed his pencil while thinking about his rival. His mind drifted to Techno, how Techno looked leaning over him, how Techno’s hair swayed around during the fight. Without realizing it, he doodled a picture of the attractive pinklette. Once he noticed what he was doing, he ripped out the page, scrunching it up and throwing it into the bin. He closed his sketchbook, threw the blanket over himself and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo... hope ya'll enjoyed, ig?!?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> techno has a nice chat with schlatt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know thuis is super late and short, but just shut up aND take it. i dunno if im gonna keep writing this, but life has been stressful recently.

Techno leapt up from his seat as he caught a glimpse of a man in a suit heading his way. “Schlatt,” he started. “Cut to the chase, piggy. Any news?” Schlatt interrupted. Techno would never admit it, but the businessman always irritated him in a way he couldn't place his finger on.The only reason Techno put up with him was because the pay was good. “Nothing much. One of my rivals tried to-”  
“Did you stop him?” Schlatt interrupted again.   
Techno grew impatient at that and snapped at him. “Yeah, but if you don't stop interrupting me, I’ll be the next one attempting to kill you.”  
Schlatt smirked. “Key word is attempting.” He snarked.   
“If you’re so hard to kill, why am I here, protecting you?” Techno retorted.  
Schlatt frowned at him. “Always better to keep some back-up.” he muttered, turning his head away from Techno’s eyeline, and mumbling something under his breath. Techno strained to hear what he said, but couldn’t hear it. “So are we done here?” Techno asked, his voice resuming its normal monotone tune. Schlatt nodded, passing him a wad of cash silently. Right as Techno turned away Schlatt spoke up again. “You did good, piggy” he begrudgingly offered. Techno gave a grim smile, and walked off, leaving the businessman alone, but not quite.

**Author's Note:**

> ha haaaaaaaaaaa im typing all this in google docs and moving it here. i dont really have a plot in mind yet, so im just going with it.


End file.
